deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Medusa)
1= |-| 2= Rider, true name Medusa, is one of the many Heroic Spirits (spirits of dead heroes) from the visual novel video game series, Fate/Stay Night. She is of the Rider Class, and is a servant to Sakura Matou. Like her legend, Medusa petrifies her victims to stone with her powerful mystic eyes. She appeared in a episode of DBX where she fought against Boa Hancock from One Piece. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Boa Hancock vs Rider Medusa' (Complete) *Rider (Medusa) VS Scorpion *Rider Vs Uzu Sanageyama Team Battle *Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Emil (Nier) *Evergreen (Fairy Tail) *Fate Averruncus (Negima!) *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Gorgon/Tomi Shishido (Marvel Comics) *Medusa (DOTA) *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Medusa (Wizard) (Kamen Rider) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Monsoon (Metal Gear) *Percy Jackson (Riordan/Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Rayne (BloodRayne) *Rider (Iskandar) (Fate/Zero) *Scylla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) *Serpentina (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) *Tier Halibel (Bleach) *Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach) *Zato-One (Guilty Gear) History Originally born as an earth goddess, the Gorgon sisters were the embodiment of perfect idols/goddesses to the yearning hearts of men, thus forever young and immortal. While all originally pretty girls, Medusa was kind of different than her sisters as she grew older and became more beautiful as time went on. Being different than her sisters, (Euryale and Stheno) who are cute, Medusa was constantly bullied by them. Making her do chores like doing laundry, cleaning, cooking, teasing her, and making her served as their maid and caretaker. As time passed, the humans who worshiped and idolized the sisters compared their beauty to the goddesses above. Athena grew angry and jealous, cursed them to be hated, though only Medusa was affected. Medusa was loathed by the humans and soon secluded herself in a lightless temple on the Shapeless Isle. Despite being harsh on their younger sister, Euryale and Stheno accompanied Medusa. It was not long before Medusa was rumored to be a monster, but she only attacked humans with a reason, like, since her sisters were still revered by men, they were always invaded on their island in attempts of taking Medusa's sisters away from her. Medusa became her sister’s guardian and protector, turning anyone foolish enough invading their island into stone statue. As a victim of the gods’s unreasonable actions, Medusa fated to have her head severed from her body by the god’s whim. At this point, the god Poseidon takes a liking to the sisters and even gifted Medusa a Pegasus of her own. As time went on, Medusa killed many humans and began killing them in new ways possible and began sucking their blood, to which even her sisters feared her. Medusa was consumed by bloodlust and became the monster of legend. Her reputation as a Gorgon continued until the hero Perseus arrived on the Shapeless Isle to end her. Despite having five Noble Phantasms in his arsenal, Perseus was even taken aback when he fought the Gorgon, but ultimately succeeded in slaying Medusa. Several centuries later, Rider/Medusa was summoned as a servant to participate in the Fifth Holy Grail War by the Matou's. Although she dies early in the two routes of Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Unlimited Blade Works, she became the star servant in Fate/Heavens Feel. Rider’s true master is Sakura Matou, and is very compatible with her. Rider cares for Sakura deeply with all her heart. Like most females in the Emiya Household, Rider developed feelings toward Shirou and flirts with him sometimes when she feels like it, but mostly suppress her feelings due to her master who shared the same affection towards Shirou. Death Battle Info Background * Class: '''Rider * '''True Identity: Medusa * Race: '''Servant/Heroic Spirit, Divine Spirit * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Alias: Bewitching Black Serpent, The Woman who Dominates, Medusa, Ms. Rider, Snake, Horrid Snake Bitch, Monster, Gorgon, She who rules, Snake Lady, Snake Princess, Princess * Age: Ageless * Origin: Fate/Stay Night, Greek Mythology * Height: 172cm * Weight: '''57kg * '''Occupation: Servant/Heroic Spirit, Rider, Stalker, Assailant, Guardian, Shopkeeper/Salesclerk * Affiliation/ Master: Shinji Matou (Former/Fake), Sakura Matou (True), Shirou Emiya (Temporary), Ritsuka Fujimaru (F/GO), Hakuno Kishinami (F/E) * Alignment: '''Chaotic Good * '''Likes: '''Alcohol, Snakes, Reading, Flirting, Riding, Stalking, Bravery, Swimming, Lounging around, Relaxing, Sakura, Shirou, Ayako, Her sisters (Stheno & Euryale) * '''Dislikes: '''Mirrors, Measuring her height, Comparing her looks to others, Cowardice, Shinji, Perseus * '''Qualified Classes: Lancer, Avenger * Weapons: Unknown Nails, Eyes, Legs Parameters * Strength: B * Endurance: D * Agility: A * Magic: B * Luck: E * Noble Phantasm: A+ Weapons and Armor * Unidentified Dagger: Rider carries around two daggers linked to a chain, though it’s clearly two giant nails. Its origin and name are unknown and this weapon reflects its wielder’s inner character. Rider uses her weapon to pierce and immobilized her targets. She best uses this as a flail when attacking a large number of enemies. * Battle Outfit: Medusa in the Rider class appears in her human form. She wears an eye cover that seals her excessively powerful mystic eyes and wears a skimpy outfit. Powers and Abilities Powers: * Heroic Spirit: Beings of higher existence. Commonly known as “Servants” are legendary souls that “Masters” or magus/mage can form a contract with (bound them with a command seal) during the Holy Grail War through a special ritual that required a specific catalysts/artifacts related to the desired servant, or without a catalyst, the Holy Grail itself will summon a random spirit/servant based upon the similarities of the summoner’s power and nature. These Heroic Spirits heed their Master’s call and manifest in the world as their familiars/servants, for the sole purpose of battle during the Holy Grail War, and on some rare occasions, manage to exist without the Holy Grail's influence. Each spirits have special hidden attributes inside them and trump cards, and once summoned, falls into a category of classes. Servants can also switch themselves in their spiritual and material form at will, and are dependent of their master’s mana, some though, make an exception. Servants can’t also be hurt by any normal means. ** Superhuman Physical Prowess: Once summoned, the servants manifest a form in the world. Heroic Spirits or Servants are powerful beings that possesses superhuman characteristics. *** Superhuman Strength: ''Besides possessing superhuman capabilities, Rider has monstrous strength and can further strengthen herself with the use of her abilities. *** ''Superhuman Speed: ''Rider is very fast, and is one of the fastest servants. Moving at blinding speed faster than eyesight. *** ''Superhuman Agility: ''Rider is very quick, agile, and flexible. Capable of reacting fast, and with her pseudo teleportation, could quickly escape and strikes her opponents at blinding speed. *** ''Superhuman Durability: Due to being summoned as a heroic spirit, Rider cannot be easily hurt by any normal means, and despite not even wearing any armor, Rider is very tough and durable. *** Superhuman Stamina: ''Tireless. Like every other servants, Rider is capable of fighting at extreme length as long as she have mana. *** ''Superhuman Resiliency: ''Servants possess some sort of regeneration that lets them heal their wounds and injuries at a fast rate, as long as they still have some mana in them. Rider also possesses and relies on her sheer willpower, and is capable of fighting back and incapable of refusing as long as her master is alive. Rider is also capable of overcoming her limits. *** ''Invisibility & Intangibility: Servants can become invisible and intangible while in spirit form. The Assassin class mostly and a few handful of servants (Like Rider) takes advantage of this in hiding their presence and having the element of surprise towards their targets. *** Regeneration: All servants possesses a healing factor that repairs their wound. *** Noble Phantasm: Powerful and special abilities of servants that they execute to overcome their enemies. More like their devastating trump cards. Noble Phantasms can be weapons or abilities, in Rider’s case it’s the latter and she has three. Abilities * '''Acrobatic: ''Rider is very agile and flexible, capable of performing lot of acrobatic moves like, cartwheels, flips, spins, jumps, leaps, etc… even while in midair with ease. * Athletic: Rider has extreme stamina, could jump and leap high, and is capable of outrunning her opponents. She is also great at sprinting, swimming and racing. Note: Shirou even states that Rider is great at sports. * Adept Fighter: Rider is a skilled combatant, using powerful and fast kicks with graceful movements. She is also experience in martial arts. * Cunning: Rider is an adept and wide reader, is pretty clever and crafty too. Her style in combat is forming strategies, usually applying covert hit and run/guerrilla tactics, and using the environment to her advantage. * Summoning: Due to her legend that the flying horse Pegasus was said to have sprung from the blood of her headless neck, Medusa is capable of summoning the mythical creature by using her blood as a catalyst in the form of slashing her neck, which the blood then forms into a magic circle where Pegasus comes out. ** '''''Pegasus: The mythical winged horse that is powerful enough to rival dragons. Usually, Pegasus is a docile creature that hates fighting, thus Rider forces Pegasus to fight to which the creature follows. With just a flap of its wings, Pegasus can create massive shock waves. Ridding Pegasus gives Rider flight, and she can continuously assault her opponent. * Stalking: '''Rider likes to stalk and observed her targets first rather than assaulting them head on. (Unless commanded by her master) Rider is very nimble, can turn herself invisible, easily leaps and sticks to trees and ceilings without noise, and could strike her victims in an instant. * '''Heightened Senses: Due to covering her identity, mainly her eyes, Rider trained and relied on her other senses besides her sight. She has precise hearing, smell, touch, magic detection and etc…, allowing her to act normal despite wearing an eye cover. * Bloodsucker: Rider/Medusa can supply herself with magical energy through other means, like sucking blood from others by biting their neck. Skills Class Skills * Magic Resistance: B – Rider has an innate ability of high magical resistance that protects her from magical effects to the point of nullifying its effects on her. It is difficult to hurt her even using great magic or high supernatural abilities. * Riding: A+ -''' Being in the Rider class, Medusa has the ability to ride things comfortably. Capable of steering/riding at extreme speed and maneuver vehicles and mounts with ease. Even demonic or holy creatures, if they are beasts with the exceptions of dragons. Personal Skills * 'Mystic Eyes: A+ -' Medusa is the bearer of the powerful mystic eyes known as Cybele. Rider can immediately petrify anyone in her line of sight, even without them looking at her. Even those who possess high supernatural resistance can still be affected and weakened by her mystic eyes. Excessive usage of the Mystic Eyes consumes a large amount of mana. * '''Independent Action: C – Like with the Archer class, Medusa can act on her own for a day without being supplied by magical energy from her master. It’s also possible for her to stay in the world for a day even after losing her master. * Monstrous Strength B – Medusa can further increase her strength temporarily to overwhelm her opponents. However, Rider takes caution in using it too much to avoid transforming into a monster, a Gorgon. * Divinity: E- – Rider was once a goddess of the earth before she became a Gorgon. She still has some divinity left which allows her to negate her opponent’s defensive abilities. * Hidden Attribute: Earth – Originally, Medusa is an aboriginal earth goddess and still retains a strong connection to the earth. She is capable of sensing disturbances through ley lines. Noble Phantasms: Blood Fort Andromeda: Outer-Seal, Blood Temple * Rank: B * Type: Anti-Army * Effect: ** Rider places magic circles in the area, once activated, it creates and covers a barrier of blood in the selected area. ** It melts the victims within it. The melted victims will become blood red, and are absorbed by Rider/Medusa. Replenishing her mana. ** From the outside, the affected area appeared as normal to others while the inside is stained with blood. ** Strong individuals will be able to resist it briefly, but will eventually succumbed in a matter of time, while the weak ones instantly melt. ** This Noble Phantasm is primarily used for mana absorption. ** Requires an amount of time to prepare. Breaker Gorgon: Self-Seal, Temple of Darkness * Rank: C * Type: Anti-Personnel * Effect: ** Known as the “Mystic Eye Killer” when the seal is released, the mystic eye Cybele can be used continuously. ** Originally, Rider uses this on her as a suppressor to her Mystic Eyes of Petrification to avoid harming her allies. ** This can also be used to seal all magical properties of her opponent and imprisoned their consciousness within Rider’s own mind. Removing any abilities they possess in the outside world once inside her consciousness. ** This is very effective against those without any supernatural resistance or those who are unconscious. ** Rider can do what she likes to them once inside. Rider mainly used this to seduce her targets into submission or for mana draining/transferring (mainly from Shirou Emiya or possibly maybe from Sakura too) Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry * Rank: A+ * Type: Anti-Army * Effect: ** Known as Rider/Medusa’s ultimate Noble Phantasm. Once Rider summons Pegasus, she can manifest a shining bridle and saddle fastened to her flying steed, increasing her mounts abilities to the highest level. ** Rider reins her mount, flies higher into the air, and calls out its name. ** Rider and Pegasus descends as a surge of light towards her opponent. ** Rider along with Pegasus annihilates their opponent with the powerful collision. ** The sheer impact is powerful enough to destroy an entire skyscraper and more. ** The blast is similar to a nuclear warhead. (Stated by Kid Gil) ** Rider can only use this two to three times before exhausting her mana. Feats Strength * Casually strike and slam's Saber on the ground. * Easily knocked opponents’ dozens of meters with just a kick. * Casually swings, smashes, and throws True Assassin. * Destroyed the temple's surroundings while smashing True Assassin around like a rag doll. * Could produce shock waves with her strikes. * Capable of breaking through steel without amplifying her strength further. * Capable of launching an opponent twice her size into the air. * The second strongest servant only behind Berserker during the Fifth Holy Grail War. * Casually lifted both Rin and Sakura and escaped from the cave. (F/HF) * Casually lifts heavy furniture when cleaning Tohsaka's manor. (F/HA) * Easily lifted a bulldozer. (F/HA) * Easily punched and crushed Shades/Shadow Beast’s bodies and heads with her bare hands during the eclipse. (F/HA) Speed & Agility * Moves faster than eyesight. * Jumps several meters away. * Leaps back several meters away. * Can instantly move similar to warping. * Moves so fast, Shirou’s movements are slow to her. * Strikes Shirou before he could even react. * Casually jumps between trees. * Able to dodge strikes while in midair. * Quick enough to intercept her opponent. * Casually dodge Saber’s blows. * Strikes Saber in all sides while running up the side of a building. * Faster than Saber. * Evaded countless daggers coming at her at blinding speed with ease. * Capable of striking her opponents in all angles with absolute blinding speed. * Casually dodge Saber Alter’s blows. * Faster than Lancer in terms of average speed. * The overall the fastest servant during the Fifth Holy Grail War. * Buy's a light bulb at lightning speed after the previous one went off at the Emiya Household. (F/HA) * Instantly returns back to Shirou and Saber's location after leaving them for a moment with Bike No. 1. (F/HA) * Easily strides across rooftops. (F/HA) Durability * Endured blows from Saber. * Tanked and briefly survived Saber’s excaliblast. (Manga) * Endured having her stomach slashed by Archer. * Endured being smashed to a concrete wall. * Endured being smashed to a cave wall. * Stubbornly gets back up from Saber Alters blows. * Withstood being impaled multiple times on the body. (F/HA) Intelligence & Experience * Tactical Fighter. Stalks and observes her opponents first than assaulting them. * Can stick to walls, ceilings and trees. * Applies hit and run tactics on her opponents, while relying on both her tremendous speed and strength. * Analyzes her opponent’s movements and aims for their blind spots. * Breaks every bone in True Assassins body after she throws and smashes him around the vicinity. * Able to continue fighting despite exceeding her limit, relying heavily on willpower alone. * Tricked and outsmarted Caster. (F/E) * A wide reader. * Taught Sakura in the arts of magic. * Easily seduces Shirou. (F/HA) * Tricked Shirou and forcibly drained him of mana. * Perceived Shadow Beasts/Shades on Fuyuki City from the start. (F/HA) * Have impressive vitality, survived being torn in half and withstood from being fully turned into a Gorgon. (F/HA) * Sucks Shirou's blood. (F/HA) * Petrified hundred, no, thousand of warriors when she was alive. * Fought and trade blows with Saber. (F/SN) * Tackles Saber through a window on a tall building. * Easily defeated, and seemingly died, but came back better. (F/HF) * Saved Shirou from death at the hands of True Assassin. (F/HF) * Relentlessly beats Shirou. (F/HF) * Petrified and almost killed Shirou and Rin. (F/HF) * Crafted Archer’s arm to Shirou. (F/HF) * Easily killed Shirou. (F/HF Bad End) * Overcome her limits. (F/HF) * Petrified and defeated Archer. (F/HF) * Curbstomped True Assassin. (F/HF) * Fought and trade blows with Saber Alter. (F/HF) * (Along with Shirou) Defeated Saber Alter. (F/HF) * Fulfilled her promise to Shirou when she retrieved him back from the cave. (F/HF) * Singlehandedly defeat a couple of thugs with ease. (F/GO) * Hunted down and slaughtered Shadow Beasts/Shades every night. (F/HA) * Massacred tens of thousands of Shadow Beasts during her bloodlust. (F/HA) * Accidentally killed and mutilated Caren. (F/HA) * (Along with the other servants) Defended Fuyuki City and slayed many Shades/Shadow Wolf Beasts during the eclipse. (F/HA) * Capable of overtaking speeding cars and motorcycles with a granny bike with ease. (CP) Flaws * Like all servants, Rider is dependent on mana. * Like with all other servants, if her master dies, she too will soon perished. (Unless she forms another contract with a Mage) * A bit reckless. * Poor luck. * Overprotective. * Can be caught off guard. * A bit of a sadist. Will play with her opponent for a bit if she finds them to her taste. * Struggles and cowers in fear when facing someone like her sisters. * A complex woman. Is insecure about her looks and height. * Is prone to bouts of envy and jealousy. Gallery Rider-0.png|The Bewitching Black Serpent Rider.png|Fate/Stay Night Rider Rider Stalking.jpg|Rider Stalking her Prey Rider's signature pose.jpg|Rider's Remarkable Stance Mystic Eyes Cybele.jpg|Mystic Eyes of Petrification Cybele FSN Rider's Pose.jpg|Rider's Signature Pose Saber vs Rider.jpg|Rider vs Saber Summoning Pegasus.jpg|Summoning Pegasus Ride with Pegasus.jpg|Rider Riding Pegasus Rider vs Saber.jpg|Rider with Pegasus vs Saber Rider & Pegasus Anime.png|(FSN Anime) Rider & Pegasus FSN Rider's Death.png|(FSN Anime) Rider's demise Rider & Pegasus obliterated 0.png|(FSN Manga) Rider & Pegasus Obliterated by Excalibur FSN Rider briefly survived Excalibur.png|Rider briefly survived Excalibur's beam Rider's Death FUBW Movie.jpg|Rider's Death in Fate/Unlimited Blade Works Movie fate-stay-night-unlimited-blade-works-0811.jpg|Rider's Death in Fate/Unlimited Blade Works FUBW Rider's Death.jpg|Rider's Death in Fate/Unlimited Blade Works Close-up Rider assaults Ayako.png|Rider Assaults Ayako on the alley Rider savoring Ayako's blood.png|Rider savors Ayako's blood Forced Rider.png|A defeated Rider being forced by Shinji Defeated Rider.png|Rider fading Rider saves Shirou.png|Rider to Shirou's rescue True Assassin vs Rider.png|Rider clashing against True Assassin Bellerophon on the ground.jpg|With Shirou's Rho Aias, Rider executes Bellerophon on the ground Gorgon.jpg|Medusa The Monster of Legend Fate's Gorgon Sister.jpg|The Gorgon Sisters of Fate (Stheno, Medusa & Euryale) Heavens Feel.png|Heavens Feel Heavens Feel Ending.jpg|Heavens Feel Ending (Rider, Sakura, Rin & Shirou) Chibi Rider.png|Chibi Rider Medusachild.png|Young Medusa Rider Casual.png|Rider in Casual Clothes Casual Rider Reading.jpg|Rider Reading Rider 63.jpg|Rider's Room Medusa_swimsuit.png|Rider in her Bikini Sakura hugging Rider.jpg|Sakura Hugging Rider Rider Hugging Sakura.png|Rider Hugging Sakura Rider & Dark Sakura.jpg|Rider & Dark Sakura rider6.jpg|Rider and Sakura defending Fuyuki City Rider in Fate UBC.png|Rider in Fate/Unlimited Blade Codes rider1.jpg|Rider's Story Intro rider2.jpg|Rider's Story Ending Rider in Grand Order.png|Rider in Fate/Grand Order FGO Rider.png|Fate/Grand Order Rider LancerMedusaStage1.jpg|Fate/Grand Order Lancer Medusa Avenger Gorgon.jpg|Avenger Medusa/Gorgon FGOFO Lancer.jpg|Fate/Grand Order First Order Lancer Medusa Medusa_Extella.png|Fate/Extella Rider Medusa medusa_ending_by_fu_reiji-davx214.jpg|Fate/Extella Medusa's Ending TCU Rider.png|Rider in Fate Tiger Coliseum Upper TCU Rider Bicycle Outfit.png|Rider's Bicycle/Racer Outfit caster5.jpg|F/TCU Rider's Ending fatekaleid_2-3.png|Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Rider 00 Rider New.png|Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Rider 01 Casual Rider in Carnival Phantasm.jpg|Rider in Carnival Phantasm carnival-phantasm-granny-bike.png|Rider in 5th Holy Grail Grand Prix Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan Rider.png|Casual Rider in Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan Bikini Rider.png|Rider in her bikini in Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan Riders.jpg|Riders (Perseus, Alexander & Medusa) 1047_Rider.png|Divine Gate Trivia * Her measurements are:''' '''B88-W56-H84cm * Like most women of the Emiya Household, Rider has feelings for Shirou, and sometimes teases and flirts with him when Sakura’s not around, or when she wants something from him related to borrowing his bike. * Rider/Medusa is one of the most loyal of servant in the fifth Holy Grail War. * In Fate’s two routes, namely Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Unlimited Blade Works, Rider is always the first to be eliminated, but ironically, in Fate/Heavens Feel route (possibly the best one out of all three routes), Rider is the sole surviving servant. * Lancer is feared of her. (F/HA) * Rider/Medusa and Caster/Medea could never get along with each other, but surprisingly found common ground when they both spoke of their family to each other and when they both gang up and lashed on Saber for lecturing them. (F/HA) * Despite her strong rivalry with Saber filled with conflict and hostility, they are good friends. (F/HA) * Rider and her master, Sakura are kindred spirits. Both have similar personality and aspects of life. * Despite being bullied by her sisters for the rest of her life, Medusa loves them and cherishes her memories of them. * Rider/Medusa has a deep hatred for Perseus for slaying her and using her head as a weapon for many years. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Fate Characters Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Monster Category:Playable Character Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirit Category:Stealth Category:Summoners Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants